


Prosthesis

by Caliginous_Confused



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pantsing, Prosthesis, i didn't end this well, i wrote this before i knew the characters very well, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliginous_Confused/pseuds/Caliginous_Confused
Summary: Once a month there was a day set aside where only emergency missions were dispatched so that the members of Overwatch could spend the day relaxing and to make sure their gear was cleaned and maintained. Everyone took pride in their weapons, so a little quality time spent with one another with weapon parts scattered around was a welcomed tradition. Mercy also takes this time to make sure that the residents who wear prosthesis are in working order as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was going through my writing folder, and I found this and read it and was actually quite pleased with it, so I figured why not post it. So, here it is. I might add chapters for each of their respective stories, but I am not sure yet.

Once a month there was a day set aside where only emergency missions were dispatched so that the members of Overwatch could spend the day relaxing and to make sure their gear was cleaned and maintained. Everyone took pride in their weapons, so a little quality time spent with one another with weapon parts scattered around was a welcomed tradition.

Everyone would gather in the training room and share the stories they weren’t able to over the past month on what had happened in missions past. Whether the stories were omitted due to how embarrassing it was, or that it was a mistake that could’ve cost the mission, it didn’t matter it was all on the table now.

It was this time that Hanzo and Jesse made it explicitly clear to everyone that they were in fact dating, it was actually in one of the infamous campfire-like tales of Jesse McCree that it was revealed.

They were escorting a payload from Hanamura due to the Shimadas able to secure some extra supplies. Hanzo was taking the rooftops by storm, in his element not only due to being above most of the action, but also because he was in familiar territory. He was so especially graceful that day, according to McCree, and he almost couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Work came first however, and no one got injured. The story had no real structure other than to let Jesse have an audience while he explained how the sweat curved around the archer’s muscles and how he impressively took out five or six Talon soldiers with a single arrow.

“Aww you two are so cute together loves!” Tracer had said after Hanzo was done pushing Jesse off of the crate they were sharing together to get the shit-eating grin off his face.

“Thank-you Lena,” Hanzo said respectively as he always did.

That was old news.

Currently, Hanzo was leaning against Jesse as he was putting together more arrows having already restrung his bow, and the cowboy was cleaning Peacemaker quietly humming a song as Reinhardt retold a valiant tale of praise about how he and Lena made a good team.

“Lena is a small one who packs a punch. She’s real easy to launch into battle, not missin’ a shot!” He praised. “All dozen of them gone!”

“Aww come-on mate there weren’t that many,” she said shyly shaking her head as she looked inside a part of her gun and stuck her tongue out as she took a small wire wand and cleaned out the small crevice. “There was like, four.” She waved the wand around a little taking a small break with  a shrug.

There was a collective chuckle.

“There’s no need to be modest Lena, you are quite the adversary on the battlefield,” Genji said with a smile in his voice. A small cheer of agreement followed as a small knock caught their attention.

“Jesse, Hanzo,” Angela said gently. “Once you two are done with your tasks, I’d like to give you two a check-up in the infirmary.”

“Alrighty,” Jesse said tipping his hat toward her. She smiled and left. The stories then continued on.

“Why don’t you tell a story Hanzo,” Winston prompted. The archer raised his eyebrows as a few others made various noises in agreement.

“I am not much of a storyteller,” Hanzo said with a small shake of his head. “I am content on listening to another tale of Lena infiltrating enemy lines and…’pantsing’ the highest ranking officer.” He paused and looked at Jesse. “That is the word, correct?” Jesse chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah but I don’t recall the li’l miss telling that one.” Hanzo paused and sighed.

“Alright fine. This was three weeks ago when we were trying to secure our base here, Talon came to us this time, and I was on the roof doing what I could. Lena was attacking how she normally does, blinking in and out of sight, making it slightly difficult for me to release my arrows, but I trust my teammate wouldn’t cause me to accidentally end up in my cross fire.”

“You have my word,” Lena said interrupting for a second. Hanzo nodded before continuing.

“I caught her going deeper and deeper into enemy lines, alone. So I decided to follow her in case she needed any assistance. She managed to get to the highest ranking officer before she saw me and after signaling me to be quiet, she ran behind him, and pulled his pants around his ankles. She was laughing so hard I had to be the one who shot him.”

There was a collective laugh that passed through the room, the most prominent for the archer was the deep rumble coming from the cowboy he was laying on.

\---

“Alright both of you sit down and take off your prosthetics,” Angela said once the two of them went down to visit her. Jesse paused as Hanzo moved to comply, sitting on the cot as the cowboy opened his mouth.

“Miss Angela, I think you are mistaken, Hanzo don’t-“ He stopped when he watched Hanzo take off his entire leg. “Holy shit sweetheart, you lost your leg!” Hanzo paused and looked at him shocked as he put the leg down.

“Actually, I’ve lost both,” he said moving to take the other one off. “Have you not noticed I am never without these?” His brow was slightly drawn together in confusion. McCree saw a lot of things in battle that others missed, the fact this glaring detail was lost on him shocked the archer.

“Wh-when did this happen?” Jesse moved to sit next to him, his rough calloused hands running over his boyfriend’s thigh. The leg went down to just past the knee where the dock for the robotic appendage was supposed to attach.

“I was really young Jesse, 17.” Hanzo moved to help Jesse take off his arm for the doctor to inspect and make repairs as needed. “Doctor, the right ankle was sticking slightly in the last mission, I might’ve landed on the foot wrong when I was caught in the edge of an explosion.”

“I’ll take a look at it,” she promised.

“Thank-you.”

“Are you okay?” the archer asked gently cupping the cheek of the cowboy next to him.

“Yeah, jus’ didn’t see this coming.” Hanzo chuckled a little and shrugged.

“They are good prosthetics then.” He inhaled and thought, trying to find away to make this situation less awkward. “Remember the deal you made me when you told me of your affections toward me?”

“I tell you mine, and you tell me yours?” Hanzo nodded.

“I have a feeling our stories are going to be mirrors of one another.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for random updates of how i am feeling toward writing and stuff   
> [Tumblr.](http://www.caliginous-confused.tumblr.com/)


End file.
